User blog:Jmjl8/I made a town in The Sims 3 filled with Papa Louie characters
Yes, really. I downloaded a custom world that was empty so I was able to start fresh, planned out how I wanted the families to be and got to creating sims (some customers have been aged down to teens or even kids as to have more variety in the world, even though canonically most of them are at least teens). Now, most customers are not related, some of them are and whatever is canon (such as Wally being Mitch's grandpa) made it in, but most of them are complete fanon. Some of the families are based on an old fanon wiki that created them, but only those I could actually remember; the only family name I remembered was "Hiroshino" so I kept it. I have every expansion pack and used some CC and modded careers such as a critic career for Jojo. I ended up having 48 families consisting of every customer from Papa Louie to Kaleb + Guy Mortadello and different Joy and Ninjoy sims. In the end, there weren't enough lots, so some of the families (mostly those consisting of just one sim) ended living with another family, but I tried my best to make it seem appropriate. So here are the families, please know that I have the creativity of a rock so most of these names are... dumb lol. Pizza family: *Papa Louie *Roy *Joy To make Papa Louie their uncle I simply made an expendable sim to be his brother and then moved him out to a household with the other expendable sims needed to make the other families. Papa Louie is an adult and Roy and Joy are young adults, they had to be created as teens to be able to make them related to Papa Louie so I aged them up in-game and gave them their outfits. Pepper family: *Big Pauly *Ripley *Penny Big Pauly and Ripley are married, Penny is their daughter. Keratin family: *Vicky *Mindy *Prudence *Whiff Gains *Pickle (Prudence's dog) Vicky is Mindy and Prudence's mother, while Whiff (Mindy's boyfriend) lives with them. Mindy was also made as a teen and then aged up, so I had to manually make her Whiff's girlfriend in-game. Prudence is a teen. Also sidenote, Pickle has had at least 5 puppies while I don't play with the family lmao. Reddy family: *Trishna *Liezel They are sisters. Roomates: *Chuck Honey *Taylor Wasd (yes, wasd. Cos I'm just so creative like that) Weirdos: *Skip Crook *Allan Crook *Willow Hinata *Ninjoy Vigilante Skip is Allan's dad. Willow and Ninjoy just kinda live with them idk. Bradfield family: *James *Mary *Cooper *Greg *Timm *Cookie *Pinto *Garbanzo James and Mary are Cooper and Greg's parents while Timm is Mary's brother. Now, I made this family before it was known Mary and Sue were together, so I made Mary and James split up (it happens, it's fine; they are in good terms and still live together. It's Cool) and Mary and Sue got together. Anyways, Cooper is a teen, Greg is a kid and Timm is an adult. Ashley family: *Sue *Ember *Austin *Maggie *Marty *Clover *Yippy Sue and Ember are sisters, Austin is Ember's son (he is a kid). Marty, Maggie, Clover and Yippy are Sue's children (Maggie and Marty are adults, Clover is a teen and Yippy is a kid). Marty is part of Scarlett & The Shakers, I tired to make Clover a part of it too and I read teens could be part of a band if they are invited but the option doesn't appear for me. Anchovie family: *Wally *Mitch I made an expendable sim to be Mitch's parent and Wally's child. Seaflower family: *Captain Cori *Robby Wreck They just live together, they're not related. Roberts family: *Kingsley *Clair *Vincent *Sasha *Kayla *Hank Kingsley, Clair and Kayla are siblings. Clair and Vincent are married and are Sasha's parents. Kayla and Hank are married. Gutierrez family: *Cecilia *Franco *Lisa *Rita *Fernanda Cecilia is Franco's sister. Franco is married to Fernanda and Lisa and Rita are their daughters. Something funny I didn't notice while making them in CAS is that I accidentally made them wizards, so yeah, they have magical powers. Solary family: *Tony *Mandi *Sidney *Jordan *Bruna *Cosmo *Matt Neff Matt lives with them because I didn't want to separate them. Romano family: *Carlo *Bruna *Gino *Little Edoardo *Olga *Florentina *Giacomo Giacomo is deceased but I needed him to establish the uncle-nephew relationship of Gino and Edoardo. And we haven't seen Florentina and apparently never will. I decided to keep them in the town living all together. Olga and Little Edoardo married in-game so she will appear as Bruna and Carlo's step mom. And of course I made the Romano Family Quartet. Hiroshino family: *Doan *Cameo *Akari *Tohru *Nick *Olivia Doan and Cameo are brothers. Doan is Akari, Tohru, Nick and Olivia's dad, Akari is an adult, Tohru and Nick are teens and Olivia is a kid. Buster family: *Hugo *Janana Banana They are friends, living together. Yeehaw family: *Peggy *Koilee *Cletus *Chester Chester and Cletus are brothers. Cletus is Peggy and Koilee's dad. While I was playing with this family a unicorn spawned in town, so I added it to the family. It seemed appropriate ok? Stan family: *Sarge Fan *Radlynn *LePete They are siblings. Sporties: *Alberto DeSilva (I made sure to make him Penny's boyfriend) *Kenji Sasuke *Boomer Murica *Pinch Hitwell *Bertha Set *Scooter Hot Wheels (the only teen in the household) Trout family: *Ivy *Connor They are siblings. Mellow family: *Edna *Xandra *Xolo *Sprinks Edna is their mother, Xandra and Xolo are wizards. Wolfsbane family: *Zoe *Indigo They are sisters. Scrooge family: *Georgito Critic family: *Jojo *Quinn They are married. Grease family: *Rico *Wendy *Rhonda Burl Rico and Wendy are siblings. Rhonda is Rico's girlfriend Luau family: *Utah *Nevada Island family: *Kahuna Lobster family: *Gremmie At this point I was starting to run out of households so I made Gremmie live with Kahuna. Wood family: *Shannon *Johnny *Perri Johnny and Shannon are married, Perri is their daughter and is a kid. Con family: *Foodini Artistry family: *Skyler *Brody *Julep Skyler and Brody are married and Julep is their daughter, she is a kid. Fitz family: *Professor *Iggy *Deano Iggy and Deano are brothers and an expendable sim was created to be their parent and the Professor's child. Mallow family: *Mayor I made him live with Georgito in his mansion. Lovebirds: *Scarlett Shaker *Rudy Loud They are boyfriend and girlfriend and are part of Scarlett & The Shakers with Marty, but not Clover unfortunately. Claus family: *Santa Sfera family: *Crystal *Cannoli (made him a cat lol) Customerpalooza family: *Hope *Yui *Steven *Elle *Amy *Nye *Mesa I decided to put them in the same family cos I didn't want to put them in any family their creators wouldn't like. Each one's surname is their creator's name so Hope is Hope Colorinda, Nye Zetsu etc. Hope, Yui, Steven and Amy are adults. Elle, Nye and Mesa are teens. Acre family: *Sienna *Hacky Zak *Kasey O Kasey O is their mother, they are both teens. Cherry family: *Cherissa (She lives with Janana and Hugo) Chic family: *Emmlette Albertson family: *Moe (He lives with the weirdos) I didn't make a separate The Dynamoe sim. Bond family: *Mousse *Whippa Bombolony family: *Mister *Wylan B Bill family: *Boopsy *Bill (yes I made him a sim and also yes, Bill Bill) Bill is Boopsy's grandkid, so I made an expendable sim to be his dad. They live with Foodini. Ramirez family: *Daniela Yuza family: *Drakson *Kaleb They are married (Because why not?) and live with Daniela. Mortadello family: *Guy He lives with the expendable sims. And that's it! It's really fun seeing the town filled with all of our beloved customers, of course the town isn't filled with customers exclusively since I can't stop the game from generating townies and NPC's and such, as more customers are added to the line up I plan on adding them to the town (No customer left behind!). If you want details like the traits, lifetime wish, career etc. that I gave to a specific customer feel free to ask. Also, if someone wishes to see how the customer looks as... reinterpeted by me in the sims 3, I will happily show you a picture of them or and entire family if you wish. And that's it folks, this took a long time and some game crashes but it was worth it. Category:Blog posts